This invention relates generally to the construction environment and more particularly to a construction process to simulate a desirable appearance, particularly stone.
Methods for simulating a desirable appearance are common in the area of construction. A simulated surface that has the appearance of a natural solid medium is much less expensive and is often more practical. The prior art has therefore disclosed various methods of simulating a desirable appearance, especially to simulate a natural stone appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,815 discloses a method for applying a plaster or cement coating to a wall by using a stone-shaped mold coated on its interior with a waxy solution and using small stone or stone-like particles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,180 also discloses a mold for applying stone-like materials to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,599 discloses a method for applying exposed aggregate comprising loading the aggregate on a resilient facing material.
While all of these prior art techniques perform well for their intended purpose, room exists for further improvement in the art.